


Blowing off steam

by PaisleyTrash



Category: My Time At Portia (Video Game)
Genre: Anal Fingering, Anal Sex, Carter makes Arlo take care of himself, Cuddling & Snuggling, Depression, Dorks in Love, F/M, Gentle Sex, Hickies, Pegging, Rough Sex, Self-Doubt, Sensation Play, higgins is a twat waffle
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-11-10
Updated: 2020-11-10
Packaged: 2021-03-08 19:40:22
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,692
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27482107
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/PaisleyTrash/pseuds/PaisleyTrash
Summary: Carter notices that Arlo has been neglecting his health, and other needs. The solution to this problem?Pegging.
Relationships: Arlo/Female Builder (My Time At Portia), Arlo/Female Builder/Remington/Sam (My Time At Portia), Arlo/Remington (My Time At Portia), Arlo/Sam (My Time At Portia)
Comments: 4
Kudos: 18





	Blowing off steam

Carter was worried about Arlo. Had been for a few weeks now.

Life was hectic right now. A new ruin had been discovered on the edges of Portia, near the harbor. They were up to their necks in work with trying to seal it back up. It was deemed too dangerous for the public. Then, Higgins kept giving the newest builder in the town, a young boy named Markus, so much trouble that he came into the civil corps HQ hyperventilating. Crying about how he couldn't do this anymore if Higgins was going to be a jerk. 

Arlo cornered Higgins outside his workshop. He promised that he would never get another commission from them again if he didn't knock it off. The intensity in his eyes was one Carter hadn't seen since he knocked Higgins down a few pegs for her.

Markus seemed to do better after that.

To top it all off, recently, Arlo had failed the entrance exam once again. This time pretty severely. The person sparring him landed a few good hits, and he failed instantly, the worst he had ever done. So Arlo does what he always does when he gets depressed.

He buries himself in work.

He leaves them in bed in the morning for an extra patrol and comes back late. Far too tired to spend any real quality time. It was worse now that Sam and Remy were gone; Arlo wasn't eating or sleeping. Carter saw the real impact late one night. Arlo snuck into their bedroom at around 2 am; Carter peered at him in the moonlight. Tracing over the planes of his back as he undressed for bed. Even in the dim light, Carter could tell.

He was beginning to lose weight.

Carter couldn't wait for Sam and Remy to get back. Arlo needed help now.

In the evening, Carter caught Arlo at the end of his patrol route in peach plaza. She planted herself firmly in front of him. "When are you coming home tonight?"

"I'll be home late. I have a commission to fulfill for Higgins."

"No, you don't."

Arlo cocked an eyebrow. Carter continued. "I filled all the commissions for today, and every route has been patrolled for tonight."

"Carter, I have to finish some things."

"That's bullshit, and you know it."

"Watch your language."

"Arlo. Please, come home. You're exhausted, and it's taking a toll. Do you want Sam and Remy to come back and see you sick? all because you haven't been taking care of yourself?"

Arlo sighed and was about to protest, then blushed when his stomach let out a loud rumble.

Carter raised her eyebrow and crossed her arms. "When was the last time you ate?"

Arlo racked his brain, taking a solid minute to give her a real answer. "Yesterday morning?"

"ARLO! Seriously? Come on, we are getting dinner NOW." Carter gripped his wrist in her hand and dragged him towards the round table.

Arlo let himself be dragged into the round table, sitting where he was told to. Carter whispered something to Sonia before sitting down herself. Before Arlo could ask, Sonia came ut from the back with a fresh loaf of bread and a small soft butter bowl. She placed it on the table before asking what they wanted. Carter ordered for both of them. Spaghetti with hot sauce, ribs, salad, and apricot juice. Sonia wrote the order down before scurrying off to the kitchen. Arlo eyed the still-warm loaf in front of him, his mouth watering. Carter plucked the end slice off and slathered it in butter before hovering the piece in front of his lips. Arlo bit into it, taking it from her hand.

Before he knew it, the loaf was gone, and the pervasive feeling of grossness seemed to leave his body. Just a bit. He was still famished, but his mind was significantly clearer than before. He watched as Carter leaned over the table to lovingly dab at the corner of his mouth with a napkin. He grabbed her wrist and pressed a soft kiss to it. Carter smiled at the gesture and spoke. 

"Talk to me, tell me whats going on in that head of yours?"

Arlo and Carter talked as they ate. Arlo relaxed and opened up about almost everything. Carter seems satisfied with him opening up about his insecurities. There was one other thing, however—something he didn't want to bring up in public.

Arlo was pent up. Very pent up. Completely unable to get off as of late.

Try as he might, he can never reach the edge.

Upon entering HQ, Carter noticed the flush the adorned Arlo cheeks right before he scooped her up and brought her to bed. Carters back hit the mattress softly. She pulled Arlo down into a messy kiss, all teeth and tongue. She raked her nails over his scalp and was met with a high pitched whine. Desperate and needy. He only made a sound like that with Remy….

Oh. 

That's gotta be it.

"Arlo?"

"Please…. I need."

"What do you want?"

Arlo's brain short-circuited. "Fuck… finger me, fuck me, just, please. I need…"

Carter sat up and gently kissed Arlo again. She kissed down his neck as she unzipped his coat. She slid her hands under his shirt to feel over his chest before lifting the shirt off. Arlo reached down to undo the straps around his waist before relieving Carter of her own coat. Carter listened to Arlo's ragged breathing as her fingers ghosted over his hips. She pressed her thumbs into them, rubbing slowly; Arlo reacting with a quiet gasp. Carter whispered, "Lay down. I've got you."

Arlo watched as Carter scooted back towards the middle of the large bed. He did as he was told, laying down and looking directly at her. His chest rose and fell slightly faster than usual, and his erection strained through his uniform pants. Carter moved to the bedside table and grabbed a bottle of lube from the drawer. She also grabbed a shoebox from under the bed. She quickly she'd her own pants before climbing back up and situating herself between Arlo's legs.

Carter ran her hands up Arlo's torso, savoring his hitched breath when she lightly skimmed over sensitive nipples and other areas. She moved to unbutton Arlo's pants. However, rather than pulling them down, she elected to tease, cupping Arlo's erection through the rough denim and giving a light squeeze. 

"Carter~" Arlo's voice was high pitched and airy. Absolutely breathless. 

How could she refuse when he sounded so pretty? "Shhh. I've got you beautiful."

Arlo blushed at 'beautiful' and at the drag of the rough denim as Carter finally pulled his pants off of him, his woven boxers coming off with them. He hissed as his cock bobbed free and slapped against his stomach. A garbled whine left his throat. "Please."

Carter popped open the bottle of lube, pouring a generous amount on her fingers. She slid her hand down to rub over Arlo's hole. His reaction was a sharp gasp. Carter shifted to lay on her stomach. She sucked a Hickey on his thigh as she breached his entrance. Arlo would have arched off the bed if Carter wasn't pinning his hips down with her arm. Instead, a pleasured mewl bubbled from his throat. Carter kept working fingers into him, carefully stretching him and avoiding the one spot that would make Arlo see stars. She continued marking up his thighs, feeling the way he would twitch and gasp as he teetered towards the edge. Finally, she granted mercy and curled her fingers upwards. 

Arlo thrashed like he had been electrocuted. Gasping out, "close! Close!"

Carter pulled her fingers out. Arlo let out a low groan of disappointment, watching Carter as she sat up. "Why did you stop?"

Carter leaned up to press a kiss onto Arlo's lips before pulling the lid off the shoebox. "You said you wanted me to fuck you."

Arlo looked at her curiously as she pulled an odd-looking harness out of along with a bright green phallus. Not as long as Remy, but just as thick. 

Maybe thicker, adorned with various ridges.

Arlo's mouth started to water. His brain broke as he watched Carter shed her panties and step into the harness. He watched as she inserted the dildo into the O ring and apply a generous amount of lube. She settled between his legs again, taking a moment to press on the black and blue makes she so carefully sucked into his thighs earlier. 

Making him oh so aware of how marked up he was. And how sensitive he was at the moment.

"Ready?"

Arlo's mind snapped back to reality. Carter had gripped under his thighs and was rubbing the head against his entrance. His entire being shuddered as the head caught, he nodded enthusiastically, and she pushed inside. 

Fuck that felt good.

The ridges on the head caught just right on the top of his prostate and dragged down every time she pulled out. 

Arlo was never one to be noisy in bed. But he couldn't help it. Especially when the phallus inside him started vibrating. 

"F-fuck! Carter!"

Arlo was heaving, gasping for air. Carter moved her hips slowly, leisurely watching him come completely undone. 

"Fuck, fuck, fuck. Carter! Car-Carter, gonna Mmmmm gonna cum! Ah!~"

Carter slowed down just enough to pull a whine from Arlo's throat before she bent him in half and **pounded**.

Three thrusts. Three thrusts were all it took before Arlo came so hard he blacked out.

Argos eyes blinked open blearily. He was covered in sweat, his chest still heaving from exertion. Carter was cleaning him up with a damp washcloth. 

"Mmmmm."

"Coming back down?"

"I think you broke me."

"Good, maybe you'll actually take a day off now."

Alto chuckled, a pleasant soreness seeping into his muscles. "Did you cum?"

"Oh, yea. The sounds you made will be in my brain forever."

Carter snuggled into Arlo's side before reaching over to turn out the light. They shared a long, slow kiss in the dark before drifting off to sleep.

Arlo sleeps like the dead.


End file.
